vis pour moi
by Naemir
Summary: quand on commence à trouver insupportable sa propre existence, que faisons nous? je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, pardon!


malheureusement, SDK n'est pas à moi mais c'est une formidable crétion d'un maître tout puissant: Kamijyo.

merci maitre! merci!

* * *

Perché sur une branche, j'offre mon visage aux éclats de la lune, et mâchonne distraitement une feuille brune et grenat. Quel gout infect!

Mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Même si tu savais… même si tes paroles arrivaient à me faire changer d'avis, c'est trop tard. Ma blessure… tu ne l'as pas vu… peut être n'est elle pas physique… mais elle ne peut guérir.

Voila depuis longtemps que je suis là, à regarder le ciel se noircir et se piqueter d'étoiles d'argent et de lumière. Toi tu es en bas, avec les autres , en train de boire du saké. Les joies d'adulte comme tu dis, je suis trop jeune pour connaitre cela. Tes yeux me voient jeune alors que je ne le suis pas. Mais quelle importance? Tu es heureux pour l'heure, vivant, et tu t'amuses à faire l'imbécile comme un enfant, comme j'aurais dû faire. Mais j'ai besoin de calme. De calme et de silence, et il n'y a que dans les arbres que je peux en trouver. J'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, de faire le point. Voila bien une preuve que je ne suis pas si jeune. À douze ans, on ne pense pas à ce qu'on a fait de sa vie, et le sens qu'on lui a donnée. À douze ans, on vit au jour le jour, on ne s'arrête pas pour « faire le point ».

Cette activité est réservée aux adultes, pas aux enfants.

Je ne suis pas un enfant.

Pas vraiment.

Et je doute fortement de l'avoir été un jour.

J'ai grandis trop vite, même toi tu le dis. Et encore. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir grandi un jour, peut être ai-je toujours été ainsi: adulte dans un corps d'enfant. Et toi… enfant dans un corps d'adulte. C'est amusant de voir cet échange entre nous. Mais je ne suis pas comme vous. Les autres ne me croient pas. Ils ne me comprennent pas. Pas vraiment. Je suis vraiment différent de vous, malgré tout ce que vous en dites. Je ne suis pas un enfant. Vous ne comprenez pas, et toi… toi non plus. Pas vraiment.

J'aimerais faire comme les autres enfants, ceux que l'on pourrait qualifier de normaux. Rêve secret qui ne se réalisera pas. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne le serai jamais. Je voudrais toutefois essayer d' en être un. Rien qu'une fois, laisser de côté le guerrier que je suis, et redevenir un enfant. L'enfant que j'aurais dû être.

Mais ça ne marchera jamais. Je le sais. Trop de choses, trop de différences… Cela échouera.

Immanquablement.

Je ne suis pas comme vous.

Seul, sans famille, sans identité propre, sans passé. Je n'ai pas eu votre chance. Il n'y a que moi. Moi et ma volonté.

Je ne suis pas du même monde.

Je ne suis qu'une créature. Un être créé de toute pièce, comme une monstrueuse machine.

Je ne suis rien.

Un enfant peut il dire cela? Un enfant était censé dire cela? Bien sûr que non… ni un adulte d'ailleurs.

Ma vie n'est pas à moi. Pendant un temps, elle a appartenu aux Mibu. Mais je te l'ai confiée lorsque tu m'as sauvé. Lorsque tu as pensé m'avoir sauvé. Tu le penses toujours d'ailleurs.

Mais moi je sais.

Je sais que je ne suis qu'un monstre. Tu te bornes à me dire le contraire. Pour toi, je suis toujours quelqu'un. Pour toi peut être, mais tu crois réellement que je ne vois pas le regard des autres? Cet espèce de dégout et de pitié dans leurs yeux?

Ton affection et ton attention m'aident un peu, mais ne permettront pas de me défaire de ce que je suis. Un monstre. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, de leur tristesse. Je ne veux pas paraitre faible. Mais je sais bien, moi. Même avec toute la meilleur volonté du monde, plus jamais on ne me regardera comme avant. Même toi. Ton regard a changé. Un peu. Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas. Et puis, les monstres dans mon genre ne devrait pas se mêler aux gens normaux. À ceux qui possèdent une existence bien à eux. À ceux qui ont des parents et une famille. J'ai prit ma décision. Nous autres, nous n'avons pas le droit au bonheur. Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire souffrir les autres par notre présence. Nous n'avons pas à leur faire peur. Nous, les expériences, les exceptions. Nous qui n'avons plus d'existence.

Je pourrai partir. Loin. Pour ne pas vous faire du mal. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à ça.

Mais je ne peux pas rester, je risquerai de vous blesser. Et ça, je n'y survivrai pas non plus.

Alors que me reste il?

J'en ai assez de devoir me battre.

Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. Je veux que tu continues à croire que je suis heureux, que tu as réussi à me rendre le sourire. Je veux vraiment cela. Que tu continues de croire. J'ai besoin que tu le croies. J'ai besoin de cela pour me dire que je sers quant même à quelque chose. Penser que je suis utile, que quelque part tu as besoin de moi. Une vie peut en sauver une autre, c'est-ce à quoi je pense lorsque je me bat pour toi, pour que tu puisses vivre, pour que tu puisses être heureux, pour que tu ne sois pas comme moi.

Vide et sans sentiments.

Une simple chimère.

Je sais que toi aussi, tu donnerais ta vie pour moi. Je ne te le permettrai pas, comme toi tu ne me l'as pas permis. Et je ne le mérite pas. Pourquoi sauver un monstre?

« _ Sasuke? »

Je sursaute, et m'extirpe brusquement de mes noires pensées. Pensées qui n'ont rien à faire chez un enfant. Qui n'ont rien à faire chez personne. Je baisse les yeux et t'aperçois. C'est toi qui m'as appelé, avec ta voix douce qui me réconforte.

Un monstre peut il avoir des sentiments? Je perçois l'inquiétude dans tes yeux. Tu encore incroyablement lucide et valide malgré les nombreuses bouteilles de saké près de toi. Ces joies d'adulte comme tu dis, moi je ne les connaitrais jamais. Les miracles n'existent pas, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, mais tu ne le sais pas. Tu t'en voudras de n'avoir rien pût faire, mais c'est stupide. Je me suis trop engagé sur cette voie là.

« _ Sasuke? Tout va bien? »

Mon manque de réaction a dû t'intriguer. Rien d'étonnant. Moi qui suis censé être aux aguets et te protéger. J'ai un peu froid.

Rien ne va, mais je m'en contente; je m'y suis habitué. Et puis, c'est bientôt fini.

« _ Oui. »

Tu ne me crois pas, je le vois à la façon dont tu plisses les yeux. Tu as raison de ne pas me croire, mais tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je fais cela, pourquoi je suis ainsi. Tu me fais signe de descendre. Je te rejoint. J'ai un peu de mal à bouger, je ne sais pas si tu l'as aussi remarqué. Je n'espère pas.

Un monstre qui se souci de toi, c'est étrange non?

« _ Que se passe t il? »

Ta voix me parait un peu étouffée, tu as sans doute abusé sur le saké. Je ris intérieurement. Tu ne changeras jamais.

« _ Rien. Tout va bien. »

Ma voix me semble frêle, j'espère que tu ne soupçonnes rien. De tout façon, c'est bien trop tard. Je n'aime pas te mentir. Mais tu finiras bien par voir de toi-même.

Tu sais que je ment, tu le sais toujours.

« _ Ne me ment pas Sasuke, s'il te plait. »

Toute ma vie n'est qu'un immense mensonge, mensonge à moi-même, et à ceux qui m'entourent.

Tu sais que j'aurai pu te tuer? Durant toutes ces années, tu as frôlé la mort sans t'en rendre compte. Tu es vraiment insouciant. Tu aurais du le sentir pourtant. Peut être que je n'étais pas tout à fais un monstre à ce moment là peut être que j'étais encore un enfant finalement.

« _ Pourquoi te mentirai? Je n'ai rien à y gagner. »

Sauf un peu de temps. Pour toi.

Tu me lances un regard menaçant et désespéré, comme pour me forcer à tout te dire. J'aimerais. Sincèrement. J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire, mais tu ne comprendrais pas. Personne ne le peut. Même pas toi. Je suis un peu triste, c'est étrange comme sentiment. Je n'y suis pas habitué. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Tu me prends par le bras et le monde tangue autour de moi. Tu n'as rien perçu, heureusement, et tu me forces à m'assoir. Le sol est dur, et humide. Je crois que j'aurai préféré ma branche et mon arbre. Mais tu n'aimes pas grimper.

"_ Dis moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait."

Ta voix est douce, et j'y perçois ton inquiétude, mais ce n'est plus une demande; c'est un ordre.

Je n'aime pas les ordres, mais je t'aime toi, celui qui compte le plus pour moi. Et je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que tu as fait. Ce que tu as essayé de faire; me donner une famille, des gens sur qui compter, et un avenir. Non, vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça ne marcherait pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

"_ Il n'y a rien, je me disais juste que la nuit était magnifique."

C'est vrai, mais tu t'en fiches. Dommage. Enfin, je crois que j'ai bien choisi.

"_ Dis moi réellement Sasuke. Il n'y a pas que ça, je le sais, je te connait bien. Lorsque tu t'isoles de la sorte, ce n'est jamais bon signe."

Tu as raison. Tu me connais un peu, mais malgré ce que tu dis, tu ne sais rien. Le monde se trouble et se perd dans un gris cotonneux. C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation, je n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse être comme cela. Vraiment étrange…

Me comprendras-tu cette fois? J'espère, mais j'en doute tout de même. Et puis, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, même si je le voulais.

"_ Sasuke?"

De nouveau cette inquiétude dans ta voix. Tu ne dois plus t'inquiéter tu sais. Et puis, il y a Saizo non? Il sera une bien meilleure fréquentation que moi. Au moins, tu ne risques rien avec lui, ce n'est pas un monstre.

J'ouvre la bouche pour te répondre mais rien ne sort. Je suffoque et tu paniques. Je suppose que c'est normal… ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Tu ne sauras jamais, et c'est mieux ainsi tu ne crois pas? J'ai froid, et j'ai mal. Comme un étau qui me broie le cœur. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était comme ça. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. Je bascule en arrière. C'est à peine si je sens tes bras qui me rattrapent. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux, mais je me retiens. J'ai sommeil, et j'ai vraiment froid. Tu me tiens toujours? Je ne sens rien…

Je perçois ta panique, ton inquiétude, ton incompréhension face à cette situation qui te dépasse. Quand vas-tu arrêter de te tourmenter à mon sujet? Je suis grand non? Laisse moi me débrouiller tout seul. Fais moi confiance. Au moins une fois, fais moi pleinement confiance et ne t'inquiètes plus pour moi. J'en ai besoin, s'il te plait. Et j'ai ce que je mérite. Mon acte… quelle faiblesse. C'est dur à admettre tout de même, moi qui ai toujours voulu être fort. Je t'entends vaguement crier mon nom. Tu devrais te taire, je n'ai pas envie que les autres me voient. Il y a suffisamment de toi qui stress ici! Et puis… j'ai envie d'être seul avec toi. Juste moi, et toi. Toi que j'ai toujours considéré comme un frère, un père peut être, sans vouloir l'admettre. Je crois que c'est la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie; ne pas t'avoir dis combien tu comptais pour moi. Je suis bête n'est-ce pas? Je ne dis jamais rien, c'est stupide. J'aurai au moins appris ça. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, et si moi, malgré ce que je suis, j'ai réussi à éclairer un peu ta vie, alors j'en suis heureux. De toute façon, il n'y a que ça qui compte pour moi: que tu vives. Et j'aurais donné ma vie pour ça. Mais je suis trop faible. Je n'ai pas réussi. Désolé. Je sens ta main qui glisse sur mon front. Comme elle est chaude! C'est moi qui suis glacé? Sans doute, j'ai tellement froid…

J'ai envie d'un bol de riz, celui que Kosuke prépare, et qui n'a pas la même saveur que les autres. Il est bien meilleur. Et d'un thé aux cerises. C'est amusant que je pense à cela en cet instant. Franchement, on pense vraiment à n'importe quoi dans ces moments là. Nous sommes étranges. Ou peut être n'est-ce que moi.

Une goutte salée s'écrase sur ma joue, et tu me serres contre toi. Je crois que tu as comprit ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère? Mais tu t'en remettras non? Quel prétentieux! Enfin, c'est la preuve que je ne suis pas si infaillible que ça. De nouveau la goutte d'eau. Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu ne dois pas être triste tu sais, c'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien. Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu pleurer. C'est étrange, toi qui es si fort, bien plus que moi.

Dis… avant de partir, j'aimerai te demander …. Juste une promesse. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que tu voudras bien, que tu n'es pas trop déçu. Pas trop triste non plus.

Arrête de pleurer! Un enfant pleure, pas un guerrier. Tu me sers plus fort, mais c'est à peine si j'en ai conscience. Oui…. Vraiment je ne pensais pas…

Alors cette promesse? Tu veux bien? Pourvu que oui, sinon… et bien peut être que je l' aurais mérité après tout. Je ne te demande que ça.

Ma voix est rêche, et me fait mal à la gorge. C'est tellement pitoyable… je ne sais même pas si tu vas l'entendre. Pourvu que oui.

"_ Yu…Yukimura…?

"_ Pourquoi… tu as…"

Ta voix à toi est étranglée, pleine de sanglots. Je ne peux pas te consoler, je n'ai plus le temps. Et puis, tu es un homme non? Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait. Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise, que toute ta vie tu t'en voudras. Mais tu es plus fort que moi, tu peux vivre avec ça, je le sais. Pas moi. Je ne peux pas. Et puis, tu as les autres non? Ils t'aideront mieux que moi…

Je crache un peu, j'ai vraiment mal maintenant.

"_ tu veux bien…. S'il…s'il te plait…"

Cette phrase… ils me l'avaient demandé aussi. De vivre pour eux. Pardon, je n'ai pas su…vous avez eu tord de croire en moi. Peut être sommes nous tous identiques, peut être nous a-t-elle façonnés de cette manière, nous, les habitants de la Forêt. Peut être que nous sommes juste bon à nous s'sacrifier pour permettre aux autres de vivre.

Simplement parce que l'on croit en eux.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Je tousse, j'ai l'impression que ma gorge est en feu et que mes poumons vont exploser. À peu de choses prés, c'est presque ça. Un monstre qui demande une faveur. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Est-ce que je le mérite au moins? Non, je ne crois pas… je préfère néanmoins vivre dans tes souvenirs que de marcher à tes côtés, et constituer un danger permanent pour toi. En fait, je te sauve encore la vie. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois réellement d'accord avec ma façon de voir les choses. Et c'est d'une telle lâcheté de ma part. Il ne fallait pas en attendre plus d'un monstre dans mon genre.

Tu me redresses un peu et je peux voir le ciel. Finalement, c'est une très belle nuit. Vraiment belle. J'ai bien choisi.

"_… Vis… pr… vis pour moi s'il te plait…te plait…"

Le froide devient plus mordant, j'ai un peu peur. Toute ma vie, j'ai frôlé la mort, et maintenant qu'elle est là, je la redoute. C'est idiot, mais j'ai peur. Heureusement que tu es là…. Comme la première fois, quand tu m'as trouvé. J'avais peur, mais-tu es venu. C'est gentil de m'accompagner encore une fois.

Tes larmes… tu pleures encore… ce seront les dernières choses que j'emporterai. Comme des étoiles dans tes yeux qui reflètent le ciel. Vraiment, une très belle nuit. Vraiment formidable…

Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein? Ce que j'ai fait n'ai pas très louable, mais crois moi; c'est mieux ainsi.

Ne sois pas trop triste quant même.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je t'aime.

O0O

… Coupez! Super les gars, vraiment génial! Merci! Pause déjeuné!! On reprend dans une demie heure!!

* * *

_Mhouahahah!! Franchement la fin, ça me fais bien rire. Enfin, j'ai mon humour, peut être que vous vous n'aimez pas…_

_Ma toute première histoire de SDK, snif! Ça se fête!! Faites péter le saké!! Enfin, dites moi tout de même si vous avez apprécié avant de me vider mes bouteilles!_

_je suis partie du principe que, comme les autres habitants de la Forêt, Sasuke ne pouvait supporter son existence. même si pour de vrai, il est beaucoup plus fort que ça!_


End file.
